


Only in Whispers

by Zaikia



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Demons, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hallucinations, Illusions, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post The Evil Within 2, Protective Sebastian Castellanos, Protective Stefano Valentini, Protectiveness, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: Years after Alessa Gillespie's spirit was laid to rest, Silent Hill continues to waste away in an otherworldly dimension and anyone who enters, suffers the same fate of encountering their demons like the residents and the people who came before. Some escaped, and some did not.Sebastian Castellanos still mourns the death of his late wife, Myra and while his daughter is safe and sound, he still fears for her safety.Stefano Valentini escaped STEM, but not without mental traumatization. His own demons haunt him, those of Theodore Wallace and the insanity he suffered at his hands.Shelby Hartford battles her own demons, suffering from mental instability due to a traumatic event years ago.Terra MacQuoid battles drug addiction and severe trauma of her parents' abuse.Alex Shepherd escaped Silent Hill once, but he does not intend to escape again.
Relationships: Alex Shepherd/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Castellanos/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Castellanos/Original Female Character(s)/Stefano Valentini, Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini, Stefano Valentini/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Only in Whispers

**March 4th, 2020**

**Shelby  
6:30 PM**

“-And I said to him, if he ever touches me again, I'll rip his fucking prick off and feed it to his dog.” 

“Hmm.” Shelby said thoughtfully, not taking her eyes off the road as she drove down the interstate. It was late, and they were heading back from a book signage that Shelby offered Terra to go to with her. Terra was....is...a drug addict, and Shelby had been patient to try and work with her on getting her off of the drugs. It was mostly pain pills and relaxation ones, but Terra got addicted easily. 

“You okay? Yer quiet.” Terra said, her voice ending in a Southern drawl. 

“I'm fine, just a little tired. I'm hoping we can get to a motel for the night, but I haven't seen any in the last couple of hours.” Shelby replied, reaching up to wipe at her eyes. 

“Want me to drive?” 

“You don't have a license.” 

“Who's gonna know?” Terra teased. 

Shelby rolled her eyes and shook her head, following the road around the curve. It was getting darker by the moment, and the road was a little hard to see the further she went. 

“Okay, so I got something to confess.” Terra spoke up, glancing over at her friend and seeing her nod in acknowledgment. “I took a couple of your Xanax's. Okay, more than a couple, but-” 

“You stole my medication?” Shelby asked. 

“I mean, I'm going through withdrawals right now, so I thought it would be okay.” Terra said, looking out the window and not seeing the slowly riding anger appearing on Shelby's pale features. “You can always get more and you don't take them that often-” 

“Terra, those pills are fucking _expensive_. My insurance doesn't cover the full cost of them and I-” 

“But it's not like you're struggling for money, Shelbs.” 

“That's not the point!” Shelby shouted, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. “You don't just _steal_ your friend's medications, Terra. That's how you got addicted in the first place. I'm trying to help you. But if you just continue to steal my medication, I can't find a reason to trust you-” 

“Look out!” Terra pointed out the windshield. 

Shelby looked back to road in front of her just for something _huge_ to run into the car, smashing the hood and cracking the windshield. The car, due to the momentum, skidded across the road and lost friction, flipping down the road and crashing through the weakened steel railings on the bridge. Shelby got one look at the murky water before the vehicle hit the water, and her face slammed into the steering wheel. 

Then, everything went black. 

**Sebastian  
6:15 pm**

He'd been walking for what seemed like hours. 

Sebastian's feet were absolutely killing him. He didn't wear the best shoes, but then again, he didn't think he was going to be walking down the interstate to find the nearest down because his car broke down. The atmosphere was almost suffocating. It was foggy and sort of chilly, enough to where he had grabbed his coat out of his car before the walk began. 

He was by himself, of course. Lily was staying with Kidman for the time being. Sebastian had needed some time by himself, except this time he chose to go because he needed some time to think about the events that happened three years ago. He loved Lily, and didn't want to be apart from her for long, but he had just needed to get away and _drive_. And he did. 

Until he broke down. 

Sebastian sighed softly, running a hand through his hair as he leaned forward slightly on the steel railing. It groaned underneath his weight, and he stood back up. 

He really needed to-

“I did not expect to find you here, detective.” a male voice, laced with a deep Italian accent, spoke. 

Sebastian froze, and immediately whirled around to see a man, in his mid-thirties, dressed in what looked like a pair of black trousers, a white long sleeve button up and he was holding a black jacket over his shoulder. He was a little shorter than Sebastian, and had dark brown hair with bangs that covered the right side of his face. A pale blue eye observed Sebastian, and the detective felt his blood boil as he uttered a single name. 

“Stefano.” 

“You remembered my name.” the man spoke, a soft smile caressing his otherwise handsome features. 

“Of course I remembered your name! You kidnapped my daughter!” Sebastian shouted, his hand immediately going for the gun on his left hip. 

“Now now,” Stefano took a few steps backwards, his free hand coming up in surrender. “This was completely unexpected, Sebastian. I'm only here because I received a letter.” 

“How are you _alive_?” 

Stefano paused for the briefest of moments, before he spoke. “I woke up in MOBIUS' underground building. I was in a tub, filled with a milk-like liquid. I had tubes connected from my body, to a machine, STEM. I have little memory of my life before Union, but there are...some things I remember.” 

Sebastian stared at the other man for a moment, noting his attire, and the way he presented himself. Unlike in STEM, Stefano didn't have that mad glint in his eyes, the insanity the photographer had when he met with Sebastian each and every time. 

This was....was it a possibility that Stefano had been influenced? 

_No way. He may not be insane now, but who's to say it won't happen again._ Sebastian thought bitterly and released his hold on his gun. “Did you walk all the way here?” 

“No. Unfortunately, my vehicle crashed after I had to avoid hitting something in the road.” Stefano replied. “It was rather large, but I couldn't quite make out what it was. And you, detective?” 

“Mine broke down. I thought a lake, there should be a town nearby.” 

“Hmm, you may be right.” 

Sebastian went to say something else, but then he heard the screeching of tires and the thundering sounds of metal colliding with the ground. It startled Stefano, and he whirled around. Sebastian reached forward, just in time, to grab the younger man by his arm and yank him out of the way as a vehicle crashed through the steel railings and plummeted to the murky water below. 

Stefano said something startling in Italian, and he and Sebastian both looked down at the quickly sinking car. 

“Fuck, shit.” Sebastian breathed in shock and he quickly shucked off his jacket and kicked his shoes off. He didn't hesitate and jumped into the water below. 

Even though the water was murky, Sebastian was able to make out the dark color of the truck as it hit the bottom of the lake. It wasn't very deep, but it was still a great concern. Sebastian swam up to the driver's side window, and looked inside, finding a young woman laying against the steering wheel, unconscious. Sebastian had seconds before the water overtook her lungs and drowned her. 

He looked to the broken windshield, and swam up to it, kicking it a few times before it gave way and broke underneath his foot. He swam inside, his arms wrapping around the young woman's torso and tugging on her body, except she barely budged due to her seat belt. He moved her forwards a bit, and fingered around for the clasp, his thumb and forefinger finding it and clicking, and to his surprise and relief, it came undone. 

He tossed the seat belt out of the way and wrapped his arm around the young woman, then pulled her out the vehicle. 

Once they broke the surface of the water, he gasped for air, his lungs protesting at the sudden relieve of oxygen. 

“Sebastian!” 

Sebastian glanced over and saw Stefano wave his arm over by the bank that went underneath the bridge. Sebastian swam over, and pulled the unconscious young woman onto the bank, hearing for any breathing by tilting her head back and slightly opening her mouth.

“She's not breathing.” he breathed hard and then glanced over at Stefano. “I'm going to need help. I'll do chest compressions, and I need you to do two rescue breaths when I say.” 

**Stefano  
6:34 pm**

“-I need you to do two rescue breaths when I say.” 

The younger man gave a nod and watched as Sebastian began to do compressions on the woman's chest. He glanced down at her, noting that she looked younger than both of them, late twenties probably. Her short, dark brown (black?) hair was soaked and matted to her forehead and her clothes were soaking wet. Her lips were a small tint of blue, even though she wasn't in the water that long. 

“Stefano, two rescue breaths.” Sebastian said. 

Stefano did two rescue breaths, pushing air into the young woman's lungs, but nothing happened. Sebastian did 100 more compressions and Stefano did two more rescue breaths. It wasn't until the third time Stefano did the rescue breaths that the young woman's throat moved, water coming out of her mouth. 

“That's it, that's it, c'mon, breathe.” Sebastian said with a rough pant. 

The woman lurched, erupting into a coughing fit as oxygen rushed to her aching lungs. Stefano placed a hand underneath her head, allowing her to be cushioned and not hit the pebbles and rocks surrounding the dirt on the bank. She shuddered violently, coughing up the last of the murky water and opened her eyes blearily, hazel orbs looking up at both men. 

“Hey there,” Sebastian said softly. “We nearly lost you there.” 

The young woman looked confused, looking between both men before her eyes suddenly widened. “Terra!” she rasped and sat up way too quickly. 

“Who's Terra?” Stefano questioned, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder to keep her on the ground. 

“My f-friend! She was in the car with me!” the woman coughed, holding a hand to her throat. 

“Miss, there was no one in the vehicle but you.” Sebastian said. “If she was in that car when it was flipping, she might have been thrown out by the force...it's a possibility that she didn't make it.” 

“Oh yes, tell a young woman who nearly drowned that her friend might be dead.” Stefano said sarcastically, his accent lacing his voice deeply. 

“Whatdya want me to do? Lie to her?” 

“Fuck...” the young woman whimpered softly. 

“What's your name?” Sebastian asked. 

“Shelby....Shelby Hartford, and you?” the woman asked, looking up at them. 

The two men introduced themselves and they helped Shelby stand up, though she immediately swayed and both men caught her by her shoulders. “My head....hurts really bad.” she mumbled, placing a bloody hand at her forehead, which was bleeding steadily from a gash. 

“Concussion, probably. But we won't know how bad until we get to the town nearby.” Sebastian said. 

With some help from the men, the young woman was able to get back onto the bridge. She clutched at her head, scrunching her eyes from the throbbing Stefano was sure she was feeling. He placed a hand on her upper arm, his grip gentle but firm to keep her from falling. Sebastian slipped his shoes back on and put his coat back on, to which Stefano scoffed. 

“What now?” Sebastian sighed. 

“The young lady is freezing, Sebastian. Surely you have more chivalry than the average male.” Stefano barked, and placed his jacket (though not as thick as Sebastian's coat) around Shelby's shoulders, to which she shuddered and tightened it around herself. 

“T-thank you.” she said, teeth chattering. 

“Do you think you can walk?” Sebastian asked, looking at her. 

“I-I think so.” She nodded. 

“Alright....we'll take it slow.” Sebastian nodded, and they began to make their way down the road that would (hopefully) lead them to whatever town was nearby.


End file.
